figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Domed Forest
The Domed Forest is the fourth level in Raider Zero. Level layout Spikes in this level deal 50 damage. Forest Floor The Domed Forest is a very non-linear area, but can roughly be divided into the Treetops, the Forest Floor and the Caves. Arkus enters the level here and must collect the keycard in the Treetops before exiting through the Caves. }} | treasures = Adrenaline Shot+ x14 | adjacent = lv1_lala }} | treasures = Focusin x3 Adrenaline Shot++ x4 | adjacent = }} Treetops This large region at the top of the Domed Forest hides the Purple Keycard necessary to proceed. The main entrance is at the left of the area, in 4b. | treasures = Steroids x3 | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = Grenade x10 Power Boost | adjacent = }} | treasures = Titanium Blade | adjacent = }} | treasures = Adrenaline Shot+ x5 | adjacent = }} }} }} | treasures = Adrenaline Shot+ x10 | adjacent = }} | treasures = Steroids | adjacent = }} Speqtrid Lake Loop This loop of areas is accessible from the Forest Floor and the Treetops but can only be exited via the latter. It provides access to the Challenge area. | treasures = Delta V Tech Mail | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = Adrenaline Shot++ x3 | adjacent = }} | treasures = Area Map | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} Challenge This optional area houses some very difficult rooms hiding Boost Gems, and offers access to the incomplete bonus area, the Observation Tower. | treasures = Electron Gun | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = Vitality Boost | adjacent = }} Caves This is the path to the next area, which can be accessed from three different entrances. | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = Grenade x10 Marksman's Bracer | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} | treasures = Adrenaline Shot x25 | adjacent = }} | treasures = Red Shield | adjacent = }} | treasures = | adjacent = }} }} | treasures = Adrenaline Shot++ x6 | adjacent = lv1_secret }} Locked Areas A gold door near the entrance leads to lv1_lala, while one deep in the caves leads to lv1_secret. Neither room has any content. The room lv1_4b1 is on the map, but was labeled lv1_7, which causes it to never appear as visited. Enemies and Hazards Enemies Hazards * Spikes * Hyperbeamer * Hyperbeamer+ * Clockwise Rotorsaw+ * Anticlockwise Rotorsaw * Anticlockwise Rotorsaw+